


Meddling Kids

by MarcellusMiro66



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: 80's Music, 90's Music, Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Aftermath of Violence, Astral Projection, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Bounty Hunters, Bows & Arrows, British Comedy, Character Bashing, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Childhood Trauma, Children, Clairvoyance, Comedy, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark Comedy, Declarations Of Love, Demon Hunters, Demon Powers, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dorks in Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Empath, Empathy, Eventual Romance, Extremely Underage, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fire Powers, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gallows Humor, Gang Violence, Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, Girls with Guns, Gravity Falls References, Gun Violence, Gunplay, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Horror, Humor, Hunters & Hunting, Ice Cream, Ice Powers, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired by The Twilight Zone, Knifeplay, Knives, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Magical Realism, Mental Link, Milkshakes, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Monster Hunters, Murder Mystery, Mutant Powers, Mystery, Mystery Kids, Mystery Stories, Nightmares, Possession, Precognition, Prophetic Visions, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Reality, Reality Bending, Religious Humor, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor, Slow Romance, Superheroes, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Hunters, Superpowers, Survival Horror, Swordfighting, Swordplay, Swords, Swords & Sorcery, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Telekinesis, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, The Astral Plane, Threats of Violence, Twilight Bashing, Twilight References, Twin Peaks References, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Vampire Hunters, Violence, Visions, Werewolf Hunters, Witch Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcellusMiro66/pseuds/MarcellusMiro66
Summary: A pair of foster parents send their adopted son Luke Craver (no, that's not his actual name) to a summer camp in the hopes of him making new friends outside his family. The summer camp in question just happens to be Camp Campbell.Takes place in an AU where "Parent's Day" never happened.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [120 Days of Campbell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361346) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



"You all right, Luke?"

"Never better."

The boy, Luke, stared out the window as civilization began to fade away and regression begun to fade in. Only a small hint of wonder and intrigue slipped past him, but he didn't dare show it; he instead donned a stoic and apathetic facade. He had a dark and troubled past, which was grounds enough to have act as such. Of course, it didn't mean that he could vent his pent-up frustrations on anyone else except the people who were assholes to him in return. On the matter of civilization and regression, the former represented the city and the latter represented the countryside. It's not that he didn't like the rural areas and wide-open spaces, but rather...he didn't love it.

"It's pretty considerate for you two to manage my summer camp enrollment at the last minute. Not to mention, a very shitty one at that."

"It's not that shitty."

"Language, dears."

"Just speaking the truth, honey."

"Don't you, always?"

"Just not in front of the kids."

The couple shared a heartfelt laugh as Logan smiled to himself in the backseat. Even if his cynical outlook on life outweighed his ideal interests, it still pleased him to see someone was happy.

"Isn't this exciting, sweetie?" The woman turned to Luke now, handing him a pamphlet, "There are a number of activities you can get invested in while you are at camp. The list includes but doesn't limit to Adventure Camp, Archery Camp, Art Camp, Behavioral Correction Camp, Camp-uter Camp, Extreme Sports Camp, First Aid Camp, Hiking Camp, Knitting Camp, Magic Camp, Other Magic Camp, Science Camp, Space Camp, Theater Camp, and Visual Comedy Camp. What are you interested in?"

_. . ._

"I always held an affinity for bows and arrows."

"Yes!" The man fist-pumped in victory, "We have a winner!"

"Honey..." The woman laughed nervously, "Road first, celebration later."

As the car swerved out of the way of multiple cars and back in the right lane, Luke continued to read the pamphlet before his eyebrows arched together in confusion. "As you know... I appreciate you two enrolling me in summer camp."

"Why, thank you, Luke," The woman appreciated his thanks.

"Although, you would be forgiven for not knowing that this particular summer camp is currently being run by a notorious criminal."

_. . ._

"Um... I beg your pardon?"

Luke said nothing else and instead handed back the pamphlet, which was taken and read by the woman. Eventually, her eyebrows arched together in confusion as well, "Honey, do you know anything about this man?"

The man took his eyes off the road for a split second to scan the picture. "Hmm... I believe so; I saw him on the news once. He's wanted in 24 countries...maybe 27. Do you think there's a reward for his capture?"

"Honey..." The woman shot the man a light chastising glare, "This is Seattle, not the Wild West."

"I honestly thought we were in North Dakota."

"Don't change the subject on me."

As Luke watched the couple engage in their petty squabble, he snatched up the pamphlet and continued reading.

_Camp Campbell... This is going to be a long summer...if not the longest thus far..._

* * *

Jane shoved her suitcase full of clothes into the trunk of the family van before sprinting back into the house, up the stairs, and into the bathroom. Stripping out of her pajamas and into her birthday suit, she jumped into the shower stall and squeaked in surprise as the cold water washed all over her naked body. Hastily adjusting the water from cool to warm in a matter of seconds, she sighed in satisfaction and began to wash every spot with shampoo and body wash. When she was done, she stepped out with a robe wrapped around her body and a towel wrapped around her hair as she headed towards the mirror.

_Take a good luck at yourself in the mirror, Jane Diaz. You are smart, beautiful, and radiant. This is the last good shower you're going to take before you head to Camp Campbell. A summer camp with an infamous reputation for its decrepit, almost low-budget condition. It'll take a miracle for you to survive the summer, if not bluff your way out of it._

First, Jane took up her selection of "first-day-of-camp" clothes: a black leather biker jacket, a plain yellow polo shirt with a white tank-top underneath, a pair of navy blue jeans, and a pair of black leather biker boots. She slipped into them before drying, combing, and curling her dark brown hair; she then tied her hair into a low ponytail, complete with a blue bow. Finally, she brushed her teeth before rinsing her entire mouth with non-alcoholic mouthwash. Gazing at her reflection again, she smiled this time with a newfound confidence.

_Who am I kidding? You're Jane Diaz, the full-time librarian, part-time inventor, and all-time member of the Diaz Family. You got this. No musical fantasies or murder mysteries to be found on this summer vacation. If I'm wrong, then deal with the situation in the best way you can. Then... Well, just wing it from there._

Her smile growing even wider, Jane headed to her bathroom and did a double check before glancing around one more time. Nodding in satisfaction, she slid down the stairs' handrails before saying her goodbyes to her mother.

"Bye, _mamá_."

"Goodbye, _mi orgullo y aleguíra_ ," Jane's mother walked over to her kin and hugged her tightly, "You make sure that you and your little sister stay out of trouble. Okay, _mi hija_?"

"I promise, _mamá_. Where is she, by the way?"

"Have patience, _mi pequeña_. _Su hermanita_ woke up late."

"She always does this," Jane huffed in agitation, "One of these days, I won't be there to wake her up."

"You never do," Jane's mother raised her eyebrows in reinforcement.

_. . ._

"Right, but you do get my point?"

"Of course I do, sweetie. But you have to remember that, like you, she is still a child. You both have much to learn about the world and how it works. Yes, you're going to work up late, but it's your job to  
not make it a habit. That's just one of the many responsibilities you're going to take a hold of once you reach adulthood. Besides... Do you want to end up like me?"

"Well..." Jane scratched the back of her head, making sure to choose her next words wisely, "To be honest, you turned out pretty fine, mi mamá."

Jane's mother raised her eyebrows lowered this time.

"No, no. I don't mean it like that..."

The older woman chuckled and pulled the younger girl in for a hug. "Oh, the others and I... We'll miss you. We'll miss you and Nina."

"Mommy! Jane! Look!"  
  
The both of them turned toward the stairs to find a dark brown-haired girl with equally brown eyes standing there with her luggage by her side. She wore a blue denim jacket above a red-and-white striped T-shirt, a pair of navy blue denim jeans, and a pair of black-and-white Converse sneakers.  
  
"Sorry I woke up late."  
  
Jane's mother shot her daughter an awaiting look, which prompted Jane to feign a smile.

"It's okay, Nina. We still got time."  
  
"Good, because I'm really hungry."  
  
"There's a thing called breakfast, aka the first meal of the day. In fact, the most important meal of the day."  
  
"I thought we were going to be late. Plus, I want a McFlurry."  
  
"We'll see. Come on," Jane took Nina's hand and led her outside, "Goodbye, _mamá_."  
  
"Bye, Mom!"  
  
"Goodbye, mis novias!" The girls' mother headed outside as they entered inside their mode of transportation. Watching as they drove off, she placed her hand over her heart and prayed for her daughters' safety before backing inside to get ready for work.

* * *

Abby got dressed in a navy blue denim jacket, a long-sleeve ocean blue shirt, a pair of dark grey jeans, a pair of black ankle sock boots, and two bulletproof vests (one for the front, one for the back). Looking in the mirror, she parted her clean hair in the middle before curling both sides...and immediately undoing her hard work with one run-through of her hair.

_Боже правый.. It always did look better in the magazines..._

Thinking out loud, Abby combed her hair to the left side and smacked it around to give a slightly messy but cute display.

_Hmm. Now that's more like it..._

Nodding in satisfaction, Abby exited her bathroom and entered her bedroom to prepare for her summer vacation at a poor excuse of a summer camp. In the weeks leading to this "moment", she wondered what did she do to earn this "punishment". She could've been in Tokyo, Paris, or even Budapest for all she cared. Anywhere besides the place Americans called a "camping ground" would've do. Sadly, we can't have nice things, but we can always make do with what we have.  
In this case, a lot of guns is what Abby had, as you do.

_Now... What to pack..._

Opening her closet, drawer, and even bed, Abby unveiled a trio of hidden arsenals hidden all around her sleeping quarters. A SIG-Sauer P226R, a 3rd Generation Glock 17 with a stainless steel slide, a Mossberg 500 Cruiser, three variants of the M4A1 Carbine, a Sage Control SL-6 Rotary Launcher, a stainless steel Walther PPK/S, a Springfield Armory TRP Operator, a chrome Jericho 941 R, a customized Colt MK IV Series 80, and a Taser X26 were just some of the many weapons she packed in her two lightweight duffel bags, which were padded with blankets for safety reasons. For her suitcase (which was also padded), she packed only a month's worth of clothing, two months worth of food, and $20 million dollars hidden inside. When she was finished packing, Abby slipped a right-side holster into the waistband of the jeans; sheathed was a Gerber Mark II Combat Knife. Mimicking this action with her two additional blades, strapped onto her lower back and hidden behind the denim jacket were a pair of Gerber Yari II Tanto Knives. She nodded in satisfaction once again before gathering her belongings and heading downstairs. She then pulled out her iPhone and called an unknown number:

_"Я готов. Приведи машину."_

**_"Я очень надеюсь на это, "младшая сестра"."_ **

_"Не издевайся надо мной, "старшая сестра". Это строго бизнес, а не план досуга."_

**_"Снова... Я очень надеюсь на это."_ **

Abby hung up immediately afterwards and, picking up her luggage, exited her household...while passing the bloody corpses of the previous owners.

* * *

Kate and Jack ran side by side, their luggage being unfortunately dragged behind them as the clouds lightly sprinkled on top of them.

"Jeez, Kate! Slow down!"

"No can do, Jack! We're gonna be late!"

"It's only seven in the morning!"

"Exactly! The bus arrives at _exactly _7:30 in the morning!"__

"Lordy, this is ridiculous!"

"You're being ridiculous! Now, come on!"

The latter sighed and let himself be pulled (no, dragged) by the former to the bus stop, which was only a few feet from where they currently were. A few feet later, the both of them slowed down to a stop and an opportunity was granted for breath catching. Jack watched Kate take a deep inhale and subsequent exhale, nodding in satisfaction (noticing a pattern here?) just a tad too quickly.

_Thirty Minutes Later ( **7:30 AM** ). . ._

"The bus is probably just late. Nothing to worry about..."

_Thirty-One Minutes Later ( **7:31 AM** ). . ._

_"_ The bus is probably stuck in traffic. Nothing to worry about..."

_Thirty-Two Minutes Later ( **7:32 AM** ). . ._

"The bus is probably stuck in a major traffic jam. Nothing to worry about..."

_Thirty-Three Minutes Later ( **7:33 AM** ). . ._

"The bus is probably inflicted with a flat tire or two...or five...or maybe eight. Nothing to worry about..."

_Thirty-Four Minutes Later ( **7:34 AM** ). . ._

"The bus is probably undergoing a potential safety drill. Nothing to worry about..."

_Thirty-Five Minutes Later ( **7:35 AM** ). . ._

"OMG! What if the bus is caught up in a terrible road rage accident?! That's something to worry about, right?!"

"Kate, I love you and all, but I think you're overreacting."

**_BEEP-BEEP!_ **

The bus finally arrived, only five minutes late and looking worse for wear. Slowing down to the bus stop, the double doors opened and revealed the driver in all his glory. He was a fairly-toned man who seemed around his mid-to-late-20's with rock brown hair and chartreuse green eyes; he wore a dark red hoodie with a pair of navy blue jeans and white grey-laced sneakers. For some reason in Jack's right mind, it gave him the subtle hint that he was either a drug dealer, a drug user, or a drug stealer: anything that involved drug usage.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say... You're a person who deals, steals, or uses drugs?"

"You guess correctly, kid," the bus driver nodded in response, "I'm feigning community service to reduce my sentence."

"Well, don't worry, good sir!" Kate flashed him a big thumbs up, "You'll receive parole much sooner than later with that jolly attitude!"

As Kate went to look for a seat and potential new friend, the driver could only look at her incredulously. "Is she always like this?"

"Mercilessly," Jack nodded before digging into his pocket for a cool $20 dollar bill, handing it to the driver for compensation, "but you'll get used to it eventually. Thanks for the ride, Mister..."

"Kevin. For now, anyway."

"Thanks, Mr. Kevin."

"Anytime," Kevin nodded before gesturing Jack to take a seat and driving the bus to the next bus stop. Meanwhile, Jack glanced around to find the bus completely empty save for himself, Kate, and two other girls. The first girl wore a blue denim jacket above a red-and-black-long-sleeved dress with black leggings and yellow-and-white Converse sneakers; the second girl wore a red short-sleeve white-collared blouse tucked into a blue skirt and black Mary Janes. Kate was striking up a conversation (or trying to, at least) with the two girls who seemed to be sisters. He took the seat in front of Kate's and joined them.

"Is it just us?"

"To our great misfortune," The first girl introduced herself and the younger girl, "My name's Grace Doyle, and this is my younger sister Megan." Megan smiled and waved, but never talked. Taking it as a sign that she was a perceived introvert, Kate had to approach the introduction with tact.

"Pleasure to meet you both, Grace and Megan!" Kate shook both hands with both siblings and introduced herself as well as a face-palming Jack. "My name is Kate Patterson, and this is my best friend Jack Mitchell! Are you guys heading to Camp Campbell as we are?"

"Hmm..." Grace rubbed her chin in contemplation, "I'm not entirely sure. I guess we'll just have to find out once we get there. Although, my best guess is that the Flower Scouts would be our second option should Camp Campbell be full."

"Well, I guess that we'll just convince the counselors of Camp Campbell to squeeze you in!" Kate proclaimed with oozing optimism. "No friend of mine will be left behind!"

"But we literally just met them a few minutes ago," Jack hung his head in exasperation.

"Don't rain on my parade, Jack. Because if you're my rain, who would be my umbrella-ella-ay-ay-ay?"

Jack groaned in embarrassment as the Doyle Sisters gently laughed, having caught onto the reference. Kevin himself chuckled under his breath as he turned up the radio...which was ironically and incidentally playing "Umbrella" by Rihanna featuring Jay-Z.

"Oh, come on!"

Kevin bit his bottom lip in undeniable shame and awkwardness as he continued driving onward to his next destination, unaware of the horrors that awaited them all.

_Camp Campbell... This is going to be a long summer...if not the longest thus far..._


	2. Chapter 2

Luke, Jane, and Nina were the first to arrive. 

The former's foster parents got out of their black 1982 Pontiac Trans Am to find nobody waiting by the entrance to give them a warm welcome, let alone a welcome in general. The woman raised an eyebrow in suspicion before shrugging her shoulders and facing her loved ones with a hopeful smile. "The counselors are probably busy."

"Or they forgot," The man laughed at his own joke. Luke ended up eliciting a little chuckle before he looked around, the man gasping in surprise and fist-bumping in victory again as a result. 

At that moment, a red Honda SUV came roaring down the dirt road and slowed to a stop. Three people of varying ages (but all dark-haired, dark-eyed Hispanic girls) exited the vehicle and took in their surroundings. The eldest girl wore a black tuxedo jacket, a white long-sleeve collared shirt tucked into a black leather skirt, a pair of black leggings, and a pair of black Chelsea boots. The youngest girl wore a blue denim jacket above a red-and-white T-shirt, a pair of navy blue denim jeans, and a pair of black-and-white Converse sneakers. The middle girl ( _"Like, Whoa..."_ ) wore a black leather biker jacket, a plain yellow polo shirt with a white tank-top underneath, a pair of navy blue denim jeans, and a pair of black leather biker boots.

Luke watched them bicker with interest, eyeing the middle girl in particular.

"Wow... And I thought the Flower Scouts and the Wood Scouts were cheap," the middle girl snarked.

"Be nice, Jane," the eldest girl instructed, inadvertently giving the middle girl's name away. 

"Just speaking the truth, big sis," Jane shrugged in response before she spotted Luke, who was watching them bicker with interest. She smiled wide and ran over to him to introduce herself, "Hi, I'm Jane."

"I know, your older sister said it," Luke smiled back and shook Jane's hand, "I'm Luke. Nice to meet you."

"The nice is all mine."

"What?"

"Hi!" Luke and Jane turned to find the youngest girl sprint over to them, the eldest girl not far behind. "I'm Nina! I'm like your jacket!"

Luke blinked in bewilderment before scanning his own brown suede leather jacket with a white shearling collar, "Uh... Thank you. It was my dad's."

Due to his saddened side glance and the forlorn tone he replied with, Jane misinterpreted Luke's solemn response. "Oh, I'm sorry for your loss. You have my condolences."

"What? No, my dad's not dead. He's just...gone away for a while..."

_I honestly wish he was dead, though. Kids like me tend to grow stronger with daddy issues..._

"Well, that's a relief," Jane patted Luke's shoulder, "I'm sure you and your father will work things out."

_I don't want us to work things out. I want us to stay away from each other for a little longer..._

"Thanks," Luke could only say.

"Aw, you're making new friends already!" The woman exclaimed with joy as she and the man walked over to introduce themselves. 

"Oh, are you Luke's parents?"

" _Foster_ parents, actually," The man introduced himself first, "My name is Benjamin Flynn, and this is my girlfriend Rebecca Barton."

"Well, I'm Elena Diaz," Jane and Nina's older sister introduced herself next, "and these are my younger sisters Jane and Nina."

**_SCREECH!_ **

Everybody turned to find a blue 2016 Nissan GT-R burning rubber before speeding down the dirt road and screeching to a stop, just missing the group by a few inches. A moment later, two girls slumped up. The blonde-haired, green-eyed driver wore a black leather jacket above a white collared blouse (which was tucked into a dark grey skirt) and brown desert boots. The brown-haired, blue-eyed passenger wore a navy blue denim jacket, a long-sleeve ocean blue shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair of black ankle sock boots, and... _Is that a bulletproof vest?_

_"Ты, блядь, маньяк! Мы могли бы, блядь, умереть из-за твоего гребаного вождения!"_

"Lighten up, little sister," the older girl chuckled in amusement, "and watch your language as well. We, and I mean _you_ , have an audience."

The younger girl blinked once before slowly turning around to find indeed an audience staring worriedly and incredulously (on the other hand, Luke was staring at her amusedly) at the young girl. 

"Uh... Hi," The girl regained her composure, smiling and waving nervously, "Sorry about that. I was just...having a meltdown."

"We've noticed," Jane nodded in agreement, "I'm Jane, and these are my sisters Nina and Elena. And this is..."

"Luke," Luke introduced himself to the girl, who he seemed impressed with. _The girl can transition from Russian to American in the blink of an eye and wears a bulletproof vest to a summer camp. What other tricks does she have up her sleeve?_

"My name is... A-Abby," The girl stuttered for a moment there, "Yeah, that's it, Abby."

_Hmm. She's also socially awkward._

"And I'm her older sister Cordelia," The older girl walked up and shook hands with everybody present. "It's nice to be here,"

"Again, the nice is all mine," Jane chuckled at her own joke just as a bus came roaring down the dirt road. The bus slowed to a stop and opened its doors, revealing the driver and four other kids.

"Kids are here."

"AH!" One of the older children immediately jumped and took a deep whiff, "HA! Now _that_ is the smell of the wilderness!"

"It just smells like raw sewage and dead carcasses to me," An older boy (and in fact, the _only_ boy besides Luke) pinched his nose in disgust.

"This campsite seems...unsanitary," The third older girl concurred, fanning away any stench from her and the youngest of the four, presumably her younger sister. "Are you sure we're in the right place?"

"You are, to your great misfortune," Luke tucked his hands into his jacket pockets, "I'm Luke, and this is Jane, Nina, and Abby."

"Hello, new friends!" The first girl vigorously shook hands with each person, "I'm Kate! And this is my best friend Jack, Grace Doyle, and her younger sister Megan!"

"Nice to meet you all," Jack nodded.

"Once again, the nice is all mine," Jane giggled as Luke groaned. 

_This is seriously going to be a long summer..._

"Well, kiddos..." Mr. Flynn crossed his arms, "since you're all getting acquainted with each other, I guess our jobs here are done."

"What jobs?" Miss Barton looked at her boyfriend in disbelief, "All we did was drive Luke. They're getting along just fine, and we did nothing to get them to do so."

"You know what I mean," Ben smiled back, "We'll see you when summer ends."

" _If_ summer ends," Elena muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Rebecca turned to Elena.

"I was kidding, don't worry," Elena chuckled nervously.

"Were you?" Cordelia snarked, causing Elena to shoot a death glare at her.

"Stay safe and out of trouble, okay, Luke?" Rebecca bent down to give her adoptive son a hug, which he returned.

"I promise, Mom," Luke nodded in understanding.

"And if you need us, give us a call," Ben hugged him next.

"I will...if reception is available."

"Be careful, _mis hermanitas_ ," Elena bent down to give her sisters a hug, "Jane, protect Nina with your life, okay?"

"Elena, it's summer camp, not survival camp," Jane reassured her older sister, "but yes, I promise to watch over Nina."

"Don't slip up, _младшая сестра_ ," Cordelia placed a comforting hand on Abby's shoulder.

"I wouldn't dream of it, _старшая сестра_ ," Abby gently nodded and smiled.

"See you later, Mister Kevin," Grace waved the bus driver goodbye.

"See you, although I'll be back," Kevin waved back, "there are more kids I need to pick up."

"Oh, well... See you later on?"

"Sure, kid."

One by one, the adults began to leave while sparing one more glance or goodbye wave at their kin. The kids watched in silence as they drove off the premises.

_. . ._

"Are they gone?"

Everybody now turned to Luke, who was biting his bottom lip while feigning a smile. It was Jane who answered for the group.

"Uh... Yes?"

At that confirmation, Luke's "smile" instantly dropped and was replaced with a scowl, "Good, because I can't _fucking_ hold that _fucking_ smile for five more _fucking_ minutes! Otherwise, I will _fucking_ snap!"

Luke pulled up his iPhone and turned away from the group, ignoring their shocked and horrified stares. Checking the reception, his already salty attitude became even saltier. 

"Ugh. No fucking service. Wonderful." Tucking his phone into his right jacket pocket, Luke slung his backpack over his shoulders, took his suitcase by the handle, and started walking, "This is seriously going to be a long fucking summer...if not the fucking longest..."

"Wait!" Jane called out for him, "Where are you going?"

"To the camp! Where else?"

Everybody's glances transformed into that of worry and concern as they exchanged them before gathering their belongings and running off after Luke. All the while, the group inspected their environment with an equal mix of disgust, dazzle, and dubiety. Discomposure soon joined the three "D's" when it came to the realization that nobody seemed to be in sight; Jane noticed this when the camp counselors failed to greet the new campers. The absence of the counselors and even the campers gave off the impression that Camp Campbell had been reduced to essentially a ghost town...or, in this case, a ghost _camp_.

"Do you think we should try the mess hall?" Kate whispered.

"Yeah, sure," Jack nodded in agreement.

With a soft sigh, Luke lead everybody to the aforementioned gathering place and pulled open the door...but he couldn't open it.

"It's locked. With chains, no less."

"And there's no one inside," Jane peered through the window, "Do you think Camp Campbell is closed for the summer?"

"Why would it be?" Grace tilted her head in confusion, "It's quite literally the start of summer."

"Otherwise, our parents and Kevin would've made a _big_ mistake," Kate winced at her hypothesis.

"Please move," Abby opened her suitcase and pulled out a Parang machete to cut down the chains holding the doors together. When she was done, she placed it away and turned towards the once again shocked and horrified group. "What? The doors are open now, no?"

_. . ._

"Yes. Yes, of course," Grace nodded as she quickly headed inside, dragging Megan alongside her. Abby smiled with pride present and pulled her luggage along, followed by Luke, Jane, Nina, Kate, and Jack. 

"There's no one or _nothing_ here," Jack's eyebrows knotted together.

"Maybe except these tables and that couch," Nina eyed the former furniture before gagging at the smell of the latter. "Ew, it smells weird, though."

Grace took a whiff and grimacing at the foul smell, "Ugh. This couch reeks of rotten meat and...dare I say it, feces."

"Feces?" Kate tilted her head in confusion.

 _"Shit,"_ Luke frowned, "It smells like _shit_. For the love of God, does anybody have any air freshner on them?"

"I do, hang on," Jane pulled out some and sprayed on. "Man, this is a strong smell... There. That should do it."

"Amen to that," Jack gasped for breath.

"We should come back later," Kate fanned the ungodly odor away from the group.

"Finally, something we can all agree on," Abby gritted her teeth, _"Боже правый..."_

The group filed out of the mess hall and closed the doors behind them. Several deep inhales and exhales were taken, as they became somewhat grateful for the pine tree aroma of the wilderness. Anything besides the godawful fragrance that was the mess hall couch would've done just fine.

"Well..." Jane finally broke the silence after a few painful minutes, "So much for the beginning of summer, huh?"

"I'd say," Kate chuckled as she continued fanning.

Luke wanted to cuss out the heavens above for forsaking him to this unjust punishment, but his eyes focused on what was in front of him rather than above. It was an island not far from where the main campground was, surrounded by an ominous green mist. Whatever it was, it would seem that his misfortune took a turn for the better.

"Now that..."

"Now that what?" Jack turned to Luke.

"Now that is more like it."

"More like what?" Kate tilted her head in confusion once more.

"That!" Luke pointed at the island to attract the group's attention, "Now that is the perfect way to kick off summer!"

"An island?" Jane mimicked Kate now.

"Hell, no! A _spooky_ island! Something that we, and I mean _I_ , can get invested in during this summer!"

"Well, it definitely looks scary, sinister, and sketchy," Jack nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Three words that perfectly describe the reason why we shouldn't leave the campgrounds," Kate had a bad feeling about this.

"Technically, the island is on the campgrounds, if not a few miles far from the mess hall," Jane mentally calculated, "It's just a boat ride away."

"I still think this is a bad idea," Kate hugged herself in fear.

"And I won't hold it against you if you don't want to go," Luke reassured Kate, "but I still want to go!"

As Luke took running and looking for a boat of some sort, Jane spotted a pontoon houseboat not far from the dock. "Luke, I found our mode of transportation!"

"Perfect! Let's go!"

"WOO-HOO! Come on, Nina!"

The younger sister of Jane followed her older sister, albeit with a hint of reluctance in her steps. Jack, Kate, Abby, Grace, and Megan exchanged uncertain glances at each other, before they joined the trio onto the houseboat, dragging their luggage along.

"Well, you can't just leave us here alone!" Kate called after them.

 _"Ты идиот, мальчик..."_ Abby muttered under her breath as she shook her head, picked up her luggage, and followed the group, _"... И это плохо кончится."_

Once everybody boarded, Luke and Jane worked together to operate the controls and drive the houseboat towards Spooky Island, aware of the horrors awaiting them all...but all the more excited because of it...


	3. Chapter 3

When the group first docked at Spooky Island, it was a rough entry before Luke and Jane got the hang of proper landing. Everybody boarded off the boat just as Jack tied a series of rope around the cleats which he tied the other end of to the pilings; he made sure to use the clove knot while doing this. Abby clutched her bag of weapons close, knowing that such an expedition would go horribly awry in a moment and preparation waited for no one. Luke took out his flashlight and back-up for Jane to use while they were conducting their investigation...possibly forgetting about the others behind them.

"So..." Kate hesitated before she continued, "What's the purpose of travelling here again?"

"To search for adventure!" Jane ecstatically claim, "After all, a wise person once said: _Adventure is out there!_ "

"Unfortunately, that "wise person" turned out to be an obsessive egomaniac who would stop at nothing to find a rare tropical bird in South America..." Luke lamented, "...and lost his life trying to do so."

"Yeah..." Jane shared his sentiment, "Still though..."

 _"Во что, черт возьми, я ввязался...?"_ Abby moaned in despair.

"Are you always this pessimistic?" Grace tilted her head in confusion and concern for Abby, who turned to face her and flash a mock grin.

_"Конечно, нет. Я просто, как правило, гавани более реалистской точки зрения. Не то, чтобы вы поняли..."_

"Believe me, I can only imagine..."

"Kate!" Jack whispered her over, "I don't think this is a good idea!"

"Neither do I, but my excitement and intrigue outweigh my worry and concern. So why should I worry? Why should I care? I may not have a dime, but I got some street savoire faire."

"Was that a Billy Joel reference?" Nina walked up to the both of them.

_. . ._

"I have no idea who that is," Kate feigned ignorance and smirked, prompting Nina to smirk in amusement.

Meanwhile, Megan took notice of her surroundings and the opportunity to leave a trail of breadcrumbs behind the group in case they got lost. Like the others, she knew that heading to a place called Spooky Island wasn't the best idea. However, unlike the others, she didn't want to go in the first place and instead wait for the counselors (or somebody) to arrive and instruct her on what to do. Little did she know, going with the group was probably the best decision she made in the moment.

"Hey, guys..."

The group found Kate and Jack stare up at an extremely decrepit yet surprisingly unwavering manor that appeared to be painted green, but was actually the moss building up as a result of being unintended for so long. Rummaged through, taken off, or shattered beyond repair were the mailbox, the fences, and the windows. Even the roof was starting to give out despite the building's overall sturdiness, a given considering the amount of time that had passed.

"I think I found our adventure."

"Brilliant," Luke smiled in satisfaction, "Abby?"

_"Да?"_

"Considering your fascination with machetes and brutality, do you have any more in those backpacks of yours?"

Abby rolled her eyes and instead pulled out a SIG-Sauer P226R and two additional cartridges, handing it to Luke as the group once more looked on in shock and terror. Luke's smile grew wider and thanked her, "Are you sure you're not a former KGB agent?"

 _"О, как ты это понял?"_ Abby droned with dripping sarcasm as she pulled out one of her aforementioned machetes (a Golok model this time) from her duffel bag, turning away from Luke, who turned to Jane.

"Is she really?" 

"Judging by her tone and body language, I guess my guess was quite an accurate one."

 _"Вы угадаете правильно."_ Abby nodded in confirmation, _"Теперь давайте двигаться дальше, прежде чем мы будем пойманы."_

The group recovered from their previous state of surprise and nodded in agreement. Jane caught up with Abby and tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey, Abby! Do you think you can hook me up with one of those...heaters in that...knapsack of yours?"

Not quite understanding American slang (or slang in general), Abby shot Jane a look of confusion, _"какое?"_

"Oh, I'm sorry. A gun and your duffel bag. Can you give me a gun from your duffel bag?"

At that clarification, Abby rolled her eyes in understanding before she dug into her duffel bag and pulled out a 3rd Generation Glock 17 with two additional cartridges. Handing them both to Jane, who thanked her in return, she could only nod again and huff as she walked away.

"Americans."

"Actually, I'm Hispanic-American," Jane elaborated, unfazed by Abby's blunt snarkiness, "Or, to be specific, I'm 3/4 Mexican and 1/4 Puerto Rican. Or, to be specific in numbers, I'm 75% Mexican and 25% Puerto Rican. My _hermanita_ Nina is Puerto Rican as well, but she has Ashkenazi Jewish and faint African descent as well."

"Uh, I think Abby gets it, Jane," Grace wedged herself between Jane and Abby, who was dangerously close to losing her patience with this ( _What do you call it?_ ) motor mouth messing with her concentration. While Abby was currently memorizing her environment, difficult enough than it was already was, Grace kept her younger sister close by as Luke lead the way inside. Kate, Jack, and Nina trailed behind but were the first to take notice of the stairwell that led upstairs and parted both sides.

"I think we should split up."

"I knew you were going to say that."

"You did? What, is there something wrong?"

"Kate, was it?" Luke called over Jane's shoulder, "I don't think you're particularly well-versed in horror movie lore. Anyone who splits up from their primary group will basically be serial killer bait, bar none."

 _"Двурасовый ребенок прав,"_ Abby kept her guard and machete up, _"Этот особняк слишком большой и дряхлый для нас, чтобы отделиться без риска чего-то плохого происходит."_

"I don't know what she said, but I wholeheartedly agree with her," Jack nodded in agreement.

Abby huffed in agitation, happy that someone agreed with her for once but dismayed that her native language was blocked by a barrier. _"Идиот мальчик..."_

Grace rubbed her chin before eyeing Abby's duffel bag. Walking over and digging through inside, she pulled out the first blade she could get her own hands on (a Roman Gladius Short Sword) and pulled Megan close. "She's right, we can't split up."

"Okay, okay," Kate raised up her hands in innocence, "It was just a suggestion. A very bad suggestion."

"We won't hold it against you, Kate," Jane patted her on the shoulder as she gently pulled Nina to her side. 

"How about this?" Luke proposed, "We _don't_ split up, we stay down _here_ , and we _scan_ the foyer in search of clues."

"That we can agree on..." Abby agreed, this time using the English language masked with her Russian accent. 

Jane gasped, "I forgot you spoke English as well..."

Abby rolled her eyes once more before marching off to search the right side, joined by Kate and Jack; Luke, Jane, and Nina checked the left side of the foyer. The Doyle Sisters, meanwhile, scanned all over their surroundings, Grace keeping a close eye on Megan. However, as the law of Murphy states, anything that can go wrong _will_ go wrong. It took exactly one moment for that law to come into play as Grace took her eye of Megan (who was examining a bookcase and joined by Abby a few minutes later) for that moment to examine a particularly peculiar bust. The person the bust was molded after was a seemingly middle-aged man with a mustache, sideburn, single eye monocle, and military style uniform.

"Who is this man?"

"Cameron Campbell," Luke walked over and served as an exposition dump for Grace, "The head honcho who runs this hellhole. A rich piece of shit with terrible morals...who also potentially kills people."

"Okay, that seems a bit far-fetched," Kate crossed her arms in disbelief as she walked over to examine the bust, "Where's the proof?"

"I've seen him on the news as the Prime Minister of Thailand," Luke explained some more, "and the FBI wants a piece of him to lock away, even if only a meager slice. Plus, you don't need proof when you have instinct."

"Cough-cough, _Reservoir Dogs_..." Jane mock coughed in amusement.

"Look at him, Kate. Does he look like a notable trustworthy figure to you?"

_. . ._

"Not really."

"Exactly."

Joining Kate to inspect the bust, Jack noticed something curious about the right arm and hand, its index finger pointing at them.

"It's a lever."

"Come again?"

"The right hand and arm are screwed at the elbow, and I think you need to pull the finger-"

"Pfft," Nina giggled with mirth, "Pull the finger..."

Jane affectionately rubbed her sister's head in his response. 

"Go on...?" Luke nodded his head forward.

"As I was saying..." Jack continued, "I think you need to pull the finger down...to activate it."

And that's exactly what Jack did...and the worst possible outcome ensued. The bookcase Megan and Abby were inspecting suddenly and quickly switched to a cinder wall...with them unwillingly joining along for the ride. 

"Grace!" Megan screamed out in horror for her older sister.

"Megan...?" Grace turned around just in time to see the bookcase switch her younger sister and Abby to the other side of the wall. Her eyes widened in horror as she rushed over to the wall, which she helplessly pounded her fists on. She cried out her sister's name in desparation before she turned to Jack with rage in her eyes, angrily pointing her sword on him.

"What do you do?"

"All I did was pull the finger!"

"Calm down, Grace," Luke walked towards the finger to pull it again. The bookcase switched back again to reveal its original side but without Megan and Abby on it.

"Megan! Are you there?"

_"Ты идиот, мальчик!"_

"Oh, God! Abby! Please watch Megan!"

_"Как у меня есть любой другой выбор..."_

"We have to get to the other side of the wall!"

"I don't think we have a choice..." Luke nodded as he gestured with his thumb at the door, the knob of which was being jiggled with at the moment.

"What the-!" Jane almost shouted in surprise before clamping her hands over her mouth and subsequently whispering, "Who is that?"

"It doesn't matter," Luke waved her off, "Go to the bookcase."

Jane didn't hesitate and headed towards the bookcase, which switched back the moment he pulled the finger. Making sure the group was on the other side, Luke pulled down the finger one more time and leapt just in time for the bookcase to revert back to its original state. Turning on his flashlight again (he had previously turned it off to conserve energy), he shone the light on Jane, who returned the favor with his own back-up.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know, but whoever it was, they didn't get the door to open yet."

"That was too close, though," Kate wiped sweat off her forehead.

 _"Это не означает, что побережье ясно, однако,"_ Abby said to Kate while checking up on Megan, _"Нам нужно двигаться, пока не найдем выход."_

"I agree," Jack nodded and looked around, "We need to find a way out of...wherever this place is."

_Wherever were they...?_


End file.
